


Dark Final Retreat

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Kinktober, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Probably not canon friendly, Spitroasting, Still don't care, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Perhaps Erron should have remembered that Ermac takes most things very literally before he told him he couldn't get enough of him. Because Ermac has offered a solution, and it really isn't what he had in mind. But there's no going back now.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: blindfolds
Relationships: Erron Black/Ermac
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Dark Final Retreat

If Erron Black made a single, fatal error, it was the fact that he forgot just how literally Ermac took everything he said. Ermac, who tried to smother him in blankets when he said he was freezing to death, who warned him against lead poisoning when he talked about biting the bullet. It was a little funny, a little irritating, but overall it was just another part of him that made Erron love him even more. But even he was prone to forgetting things from time to time.

It had been a long few days out working in the middle of bumfuck nowhere in Outworld, and all Erron wanted when he got back to the palace was a bath, a hot meal, and a good night's sleep curled up against Ermac. As he dragged his sand-filled boots up the steps to the entry hall, he felt several pounds lighter when he saw the construct waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, face unreadable, arms crossed, but if the way a few of his souls flittered around his torso was anything to go by, he was happy to see Erron, too. 

"Hullo, Ermac," he said, tipping his hat and smirking beneath his mask. "Long time no see."

The construct drifted over, lifting a gloved hand, presumably to shake. Erron of course took it, and Ermac nodded, pleased. "We are glad to see your safe return, Erron Black."

"Oh, I bet you are," Erron chuckled, pulling Ermac to his chest and tugging off his mask. "Fuck, I missed you."

The construct's face turned the slightest shade of red, but he still smiled. "We are in the middle of the entry hall, Erron. Surely you do not want to -"

Erron silenced him with a kiss, silently wishing (not for the first time) that he didn't wear such thick clothing and all of those damn bandages all of the time. It made feeling him up difficult. Humming softly against the construct's lips, Erron eventually pulled away with a sigh. "Damn, I don't think I could ever get enough of you. I just always want more."

Despite the bandages he could see Ermac lifting a brow. "More?" he asked, confused. "You desire more from us?"

"That's not what I mean, babe, it's just a figure of speech." Erron tried not to fumble over his words, but the damage was done; he could practically hear the gears grinding in Ermac's skull. But it wasn't long before the construct took his hand and started drifting up the stairs.

"Follow us," he said, voice quiet, but thankfully he didn't seem offended. In fact, he sounded more determined than anything.

Oh god, what had Erron gotten himself into now?

When they made it up the stairs and into Ermac's chambers, Erron watched as the construct shut and locked the door behind them, drifting over to the bed and gesturing for Erron to sit down. Of course he did, trying to act casual even though he was more than a little confused as to what the hell was going on. But Ermac seemed to have a plan, and Erron was far too tired to question. And even if he _had_ wanted to ask what was happening, before he could, Ermac vanished in a mist of green. Concerned, Erron moved as if to stand up, only to find that he couldn't. He glanced down to see his wrists held against the bedclothes by that same fine, green mist. 

"Ermac," he said quietly, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

He felt the mattress dip behind him, signaling Ermac's reappearance, but before he could turn to face him, the construct wrapped a length of what Erron immediately recognized as one of his bandages around his eyes. A thrill ran down the gunslinger's spine; he'd never really known Ermac to be this bold, and he wondered just this was heading. Gentle hands took his shoulders and guided him down to lay flat on his back. Ermac took his hat from his head and tugged away the bandoliers and layers of fabric covering his chest, leaving him bare from the waist up. 

"What're you doin', sweetheart?" he asked, imagination running wild in his current state. He could vaguely sense where Ermac was, but with his eyes covered it was impossible to confirm his location. 

"You say you want more of us, Erron Black." Ermac's voice came from the foot of the bed, but a split second later, Erron felt his breath, warm and dry, on his ear. "You are but one, so you forget that _we are many."_

Erron shuddered, letting out an involuntary groan when Ermac sucked gently on his earlobe. The construct kissed and bit a trail down his throat before sucking a bruise into his collar, but that wasn't what made the gunslinger cry out. It was the sudden appearance of multiple sets of hands - he guessed there were at least three of them - touching him. Fingers traced over his biceps, caressed his abs, squeezed his thighs. And when one pair tugged open his trousers and pulled out his already swollen dick, Erron's entire body tensed, back arching off the bed as he struggled against his invisible bonds. 

"Ermac," he whimpered, feeling his cock throb under the feather-light strokes against the heated flesh. "Fuck, Ermac."

"We are here." The voice still came from by his ear, gloved hands stroking through his hair. "Are you all right? Do you want us to stop?"

The gunslinger shook his head frantically. "Fuck no," he moaned as another set of hands started fondling his sack. "Keep goin'. Please."

Ermac chuckled, kissing him again before pulling away. Erron was almost sad for the loss of his lips, but then again, there were so many sensations creeping across his trembling body that it was beginning to grow harder to keep up with them all. He was vaguely aware of the sound of fabric rustling, barely audibly above his own breathy moans as the hands on his cock picked up pace, but his voice was muffled when he felt Ermac's shaft fall heavy over his lips. Without a second thought, Erron opened his mouth and swallowed it, listening eagerly to the soft grunts that came from above him. 

He was so absorbed in his mouthful of cock that he almost didn't notice that his legs were lifted up, his trousers tugged down to his ankles, and _another_ cock was pressed against his ass. Erron released Ermac's length with a lewd, wet pop, gasping as he once again pulled at the nonexistent bonds holding his arms above his head. 

"How are you doing that?" he panted. 

"We told you already, Erron; we are many. There are far more _entertaining_ uses for our abilities beyond rending our enemies in half." 

Erron gave a shaky chuckle. "I trust you." 

"Good." 

Deciding it was well past the time for talking, Ermac shoved his cock back down Erron's throat, and he took every single inch. As he felt the other cock press past his entrance, stretching and filling his ass in the most excrutiatingly pleasurable way he'd ever felt, he let out a strangled sound muffled only by his mouthful of flesh. Above him, Ermac moaned, tangling his gloved fingers in the gunslinger's hair as he growled words of encouragement. And all the while those hands kept touching him. Stroking his cock in time with Ermac's thrusts, rolling his nipples between their fingers, caressing every inch of skin exposed. His brain was mush, unable to keep up with the sensations any longer. Behind his blindfold, his eyes rolled back in his skull, his body shaking and sweaty as his muscles tensed and relaxed in rapid succession. 

Sensing the gunslinger's impending orgasm, his entire body flushed, Ermac growled, tightening his grip in his hair as he drove harder, faster down his throat. With a strangled cry, the construct came, and so did the cock in Erron's ass, both holes flooded, and the overwhelming feeling of being so full drove him over the edge as well. The hands on his shaft gave him a firm squeeze, and with a muffled sob, the gunslinger's cock jerked violently, ropes of hot white painting his stomach and chest. Boneless, exhausted, sated, Erron flopped back against the mattress, gasping for breath when Ermac's softening member slipped out of his swollen lips. And as soon as they'd appeared, the phantom hands vanished, and as soon as Ermac had laid down on the mattress beside him, the binds holding his wrists in place were gone as well.

Erron tugged the blindfold from his eyes, blinking in the light for a moment before his eyes adjusted. It was just the two of them, Ermac looked mildly amused as well as tired from where he lay next to him. 

"How do you feel, Erron Black?" he asked, a hint of laughter to his voice. 

"Better than I have in a long time," Erron replied, his own voice harsh. "But I think I need a bath even more than I did before." 

He looked absolutely wrecked, his stomach sticky with his own seed, Ermac's leaking between his thighs. His pants were still tangled around his ankles and his skin was still slick with sweat. Ermac chuckled softly, kissing him on the forehead.

"We would not be opposed to bathing, either. Rest, our love, we will send for a tub." He rose from the bed and drifted to the door, but he paused before leaving, turning around and tilting his head almost curiously. "Before we leave, however, we feel we should ask; have you had enough of us now?"

Erron laughed, shaking his head. "No, baby, I don't think I have."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: blindfolds  
> Me: okay but what if - 
> 
> Sorry I went a little nuts with this one, but it was fun to write. And writing these two again is kind of soothing to me. I love this pairing a lot and I'm just glad I'm finally at a place where I can write as them again. We're coming up to the end of October and I'm just thankful to everyone for reading even one thing I've written for the challenge. I love you so much. <3


End file.
